


Khayalan

by Alien_jeruk



Category: Naruto
Genre: #JumblingJuly2017, Au but After Canon, Drama, F/M, Hurt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Tenten masih menangis, ya... Walau sudah 4 tahun dari kematian Neji di medan perang waktu itu, Perasaan Neji yang masih ada di sampingnya pun menjadi gelisah dan mencoba untuk menenangkan Tenten namun sangat sulit karena ia hanya berwujud cahaya.





	Khayalan

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1 : Rasa Takut
> 
> Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto sensei. 
> 
> And this plot by me, cross post from Fb note.
> 
> With Neji P.O.V

Hatiku yang tiba-tiba resah dan gelisah sambil bergetar detik itu juga.

Ketika serangan Juubi yang akan melukai Naruto dan Hinata-sama itu aku hentikan dengan Tubuhku ini sebagai penghalang terakhir. Bukan apa-apa, aku dengan Refleks ingin melindungi dua orang yang berharga untukku juga seluruh orang di desa. Aku tak melupakanmu juga Tenten, walau tak ada rasa penyesalan akan perbuatanku pada waktu itu. Namun ada rasa sedih yang menerpa diriku .

Ya, hatiku menangis saat aku mengatakan tentang arti kebebasan ketika aku berada di bahu Naruto waktu itu. Aku teringat padamu, apakah aku akan membuatmu menangis setelah ini, atau aku akan membuatmu berhenti tersenyum. Jujur aku takut jika keduanya benar.Apa aku akan menyakitimu Tenten?, menyakiti impian mu dan impianku? Aku tak bisa menghindari takdir ini, namun aku juga memiliki harapan pada jalan takdir yang lainnya. Aku selalu melihatmu Tenten, aku selalu disampingmu hingga sekarang. Tiga tahun sudah berlalu,  
aku masih melihatmu sering datang ketempatku, yah... Walau hanya terlihat seperti batu Marmer dengan lambang Hyuga dan Hyuga Neji sebagai Tulisan diatasnya. Aku hanya mampu tersenyum untuk itu. Walau terkadang aku juga menangis. Tiada daya untukku selain menenangkanmu lewat semilir angin lembut saja. Perlahan hilang dari hadapanmu -walau aku samar, kukejar kau dari tempat peristirahanku kesuatu tempat itu-

Maafkan aku  
"aku ... Maafkan aku"

Pagi di peron kereta itu, jadi kau akan pergi ke tempat ini ya..., Pagi ini dengan mata yang masih sembab ku lihat kau berdiri di sana, Terimakasih untuk bunga darimu tadi pagi.

Bagaikan kertas putih yang tidak bertuliskan apapun dan terdiam, dengan gaun putih itu, helaian coklatmu yang biasanya kau ikat seperti telinga panda, kini tak terlihat. Hanya rambut coklat panjang yang terkibas oleh angin dari kereta yang sepertinya sudah datang menjemputmu. Kau sungguh meninggalkanku sebagai pembalasan kah Tenten ?

tanpa ucap selamat tinggal... Aku melihatmu duduk disana , disebelah jendela dan aku tau apa yang sedang kau lihat itu Tenten. Mungkin impian mu bersamaku kelak, kau masih memandang semua dengan mata sedih itu. Jika kau dapat memandang dengan ceria lagi , aku rela menukar semua milikku untuk itu Tenten. Namun aku tak memiliki apapun lagi sekarang, aku hanya jiwa tanpa raga.

Aku tak tau mengapa kau tak ucap Sayonara pada ku. Walau hanya pada makamku saja. Apa kau akan kembali suatu saat nanti Tenten? Kereta itu sekarang sudah bergerak, dengan pelan , masih ku pandang sosok mu yang aku sukai itu. 

Kini kereta mu bergerak lebih cepat.  
Sosok cantikmu semakin menghilang, namun mata itu... Kenapa Iris Caramelmu tetap sedih Tenten ?, dimana cahaya itu ?

"Taukah kau Neji, kaulah cahaya itu", Tenten bergumam dalam lamunan. 

Kemanapun kau pergi, aku harap kau akan kembali dengan cahaya lagi dimatamu Tenten.Kereta pertama ke kota yang tak aku kenal. Tak ku tau, namun aku merasakanmu. Selalu.

"ahh", aku tak tau helaan nafaaku ini nyata atau hanya kiasan saja.

"Karena aku menyukaimu dan aku tenang", sejak saat itu.  
"Oleh semua Dan mulai pergi", Jiwaku yang dulu terluka karna dendam, hingga aku bercerita kepadamu setelah pertandingan yang membuatku kalah juga tersadar karna Naruto.

"Terima kasih untuk perasaanmu yang membalas perasaanku", Senyum lebarmu sama seperti Lee waktu itu.

Fantasi yang membayang pada langit malam dari pantulan kaca jendela., waktu yang telah berlalu hanya ilusi. Dan untungnya aku bisa melihat mimpi "Walau hanya sekejap saja, aku akan tersenyum untukmu". Setelah kita berhasil mengalahkan si manusia ikan dari Akatsuki itu. Dirimu yang tak bisa keluar dari gelembung air yang memperangkapmu, tak bernafas, semakin melemah. Aku takut saat itu, kau tenggelam di atas air.

Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku jika mengingatmu, dan melihatmu sekarang , di suatu kota yang masih tak aku ketahui bernama apa. 

Bagaimana bisa kau memanggilku hingga kesini Tenten, aku takkan bisa menolak untuk datang ketika hati kecilmu yang menangis itu memanggilku dengan berteriak. Dalam Mimpi yang dipaksa, dalam dunia yang kau sanggah, aku tak ada. Aku telah mati, namun aku tau, ada diriku disana bukan?

 

Khayalan yang tergantung di langit tinggi. Awan hujan seperti kan menangis. Apa kau tau Tenten, jika sekarang aku bisa menyentuhmu, akan ku peluk dan kulindungi dirimu dari air yang turun dari langit itu. Namun sulit sekali bagiku. Aku tak bisa memikirkan cara apapun. 

Akan kuseka air matamu itu sekarang, aku tak bisa membiarkan awan diatas sana membuatmu menangis seperti sekarang ini. Apa aku membuatmu sesedih ini Tenten ?, aku tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun sekarang. Cinta. Salahkan hal yang bernama Cinta itu saja. Kejam memang dia. Aku tak bisa, sebanyak apapun desahan pasrahku, takkan terdengar, takkan sampai.

"Jika bercerita padamu, dengan pandangan mata yang sedih pastinya kau hentikan...", Suara Tenten terdengar merana. Mmendengar Racauanmu di hadapan tempat peristirahanku dulu.

Kenapa kau meracaukan itu lagi Tenten?, aku tak suka mendengarnya. Dan taukah kau jika aku selalu mendengar mu hingga sekarang. Aku selalu mendengarkanmu. Tak terlewat satu detik pun dalam masa dunia.

"Satu keputusan bodoh kau tau", kau membuatku sedikit menyesalkan kebebasanku dari belenggu klan.  
"Ku mohon Tenten, jangan lagi mencari diriku".

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika melihat tatapan sedihku? aku akan tetap di sampingmu, selalu. Cukup rasakan dari belakang punggungmu, kau akan tau. Aku akan selalu disamping mu Tenten, jadi jangan lagi kau memanggilku dengan berteriak dan hati yang menangis seperti saat ini. 

"Ahh, sekarang pun, ku masih suka. tetap suka", dalam diriku ingin meneriakan itu. Aku takkan menghindar dari hal ini lagi Tenten. Aku tau betapa terlambatnya diriku saat ini. Namun aku takkan menyalahkan hal itu lagi.  
Selama aku hidup dan setelah aku tak di dunia yang sama denganmu lagi pun aku tetap menyukaimu. Aku tak perduli walau aku melanggar batasan alam. Namun ini kulakukan hanya karna aku Suka kepadamu. Aku kan menghilang tuk selamanya. "kumohon jangan menangis".

Tenten duduk disana sendirian, bahunya bergetar. Tapi tak terdengar isakan, hanya saja gaunnya basah karna tetesan itu.

Jika hati kecilmu tak lagi menangis dan memanggil namaku , jika ada cahaya yang bersinar di matamu lagi , dan jika senyuman itu bergambar di bibirmu, maka aku akan dengan tenang hati akan pergi Tenten. Karna aku percaya, pada saat itu. Seseorang yang lebih baik dariku yang akan melindungimu dan menemanimu. Kalau kau mengijinkan dan merelakan.

Meskipun air mata mengalir tanpa henti, "sekalah air mata itu Tenten, jika kau menangis aku tak bisa membiarkannya". 

Kemana perginya Seorang Weapon Maitress yang tangguh dulu? , kemana perginya Tenten yang ceria dulu? , aku tau kau tangguh Tenten, jadi ayo kembalikanlah cahayamu yang dulu itu. 

kenangan itu merupakan harta -ku titipkan pesan terakhirku padamu- senang kita berdua pernah bertemu.

Sejak 8 tahun yang lalu saat masuk akademi, Ingatkah kau Tenten, saat kita bertiga pertama bertemu di tempat itu. Lee yang benar-benar menyebalkan, aku yang terlalu angkuh dan dingin , lalu Guru Gai yang sungguh menyebalkan juga seperti Lee. Dan aku melihatmu seperti sosok netral diantara kami. Tenten yang suka tersenyum dan mampu mendamaikan kami. Jadilah sosok bahagia itu sekarang. Baiklah jika tak bisa sekarang, kuharap besok pagi kau bisa menjadi bahagia. Atau lusa, ataupun hari-hari selanjutnya.

Meskipun air mata mengalir tanpa henti, kumohon sekalah air matamu, jika aku bisa menyentuhmu akan kulakukan. Tidak bisa menghapus rasa cinta -aku selamanya akan menjaga perasaan ini, walau kita didunia yang berbeda-. Aku memang menyadari, walau menangis pun rasa suka itu takkan hilang. Walau menangis pun rasa suka itu takkan berkurang. Aku takkan memaksamu untuk menghilangkan atau apapun lah terhadap perasaan itu. Aku ingin kau menjaga itu. Karna Aku pun akan menjaga. Cinta maafkan aku. Kupeluk dirimu dalam mimpi.

Maaf kan aku. Aku akan menemanimu selalu. Hingga saat senyuman itu kembali, hingga saat cahaya itu kembali dan hingga saat hati mu sudah kembali seperti dulu. Aku juga tidak ingin ada air mata , ada kesedihan saat kita akan sungguh berpisah nanti. 

Sayonara... Aku menunggu disini.

Owari

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Hyuga Neji, Always love for you and see you in the other life.


End file.
